The following description relates to generating shared secrets for lattice-based cryptographic protocols.
Cryptography systems are used to communicate securely over public channels. For example, some cryptography systems provide confidentiality by encrypting messages, and some cryptography systems provide authenticity through digital signatures. Cryptography systems may encrypt messages based on public or private keys, which may be based on shared secrets.